A significant number of floor care machines are damaged due to collisions with walls, doors and other obstacles. Many of these collisions are caused by inexperienced or careless human operators who use the machines to push open doors, or who may move the machine too quickly and are unable to slow the machine down before a collision occurs.
This document describes methods and systems that can help solve at least some of the problems described above.